


pukka sahib

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	pukka sahib

dom makes a pot of mulligatawny his second night in glasgow, buys out the corner shop of chicken, apples, onions, potatoes. he chops up half a ginger root for the stew and simmers the rest in a saucepan with a handful of cloves. he strains the stuff into mugs with honey.

"drink up," he orders. "it's good for you, and nummy nummy, so stop pulling faces."

billy pulls his tongue back in, uncrosses his eyes and sniffs the potion. "are you sure it won't… turn me into a toad or anything?"

"drink." dom waves his wooden spoon menacingly then turns back to his work, wiping his hands on the seat of his jeans.

peppery spice wars with sweetness in billy's mouth, it tingles his tongue and burns his throat, somehow still wonderfully tasty. he drinks half before coming up behind dom and pressing sticky lips to the back of his neck. he rubs his palm across dom's stomach, above his shirt and then beneath it.

"away with you. genius at work." dom's words carry no heat.

"you're a stand-up guy," billy says into the soft skin under dom's ear. "the best." dom puts his spoon down and bows his head.


End file.
